There are numerous types of carpet underlay in present use which attempt to give a carpet associated therewith the feeling that it is made of a deeper and more luxurious pile and such present underlay ranges from sheets of compressible material having opposed parallel planar uninterrupted surfaces to sheets of compressible material having spaced upwardly convex or dome-like surfaces provided therein which define a top load-carrying surface. In general, the carpet underlay of the first-mentioned type does not provide the desired luxurious feeling for its associated carpet while carpet underlay of the second type does not provide a completely satisfactory load-carrying surface.